familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Frederick Ernest Gascoyne Stanley (1857-1906)
|ifmarried-g1=true |wedding1_year=1887 |wedding1_locality=Newtown, New South Wales |wedding1_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |wedding1_nation=Australia |wedding1_sources=BDM Index ref for marriage: 2820/1887 |ifmarried-g2=true |wedding2_year=1896 |wedding2_locality=Annandale, New South Wales |wedding2_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |wedding2_nation=Australia |wedding2_sources=BDM Index ref for marriage: 4764/1896 |globals= }} Obituary MR. F. E. G. STANLEY. Sincere regret is expressed by all sections of the community at the death of Mr. F. E. G. Stanley, the popular proprietor of the Royal Hotel, Moss Vale, which sad event took place at "The Terraces," Dr. McCormick's private hospital, Sydney, on Sunday night, from cancer of the tongue. The deceased, who was 50 years of age, had been in Moss Vale for the past three years, during almost the whole of which time he was a martyr to the complaint which eventually caused his death. He at times suffered intensely, but bore himself with a patience and fortitute which were indeed characteristic of his whole life. The most experienced medical aid was called in to if possible arrest the progress of the dread malady which had griped him, and the deceased underwent at various times no less than four operations, two of which were performed by Dr. Fiaschi and two by Dr. McCormick. And from each of the first three operntions he emerged hopeful of his ultimate recovery. On Thursday last he went to Dr. McCormick's private hospital, and was operated upon on Saturday, but he succumbed on Sunday evening as above stated. Deceased prior to entering upon business at Moss Vale, held a responsible position in the military service of the Commonwealth, his rank being that of Staff Sergeant-Major, attached to the Lancers staff, which position he also held in the Imperial Army before coming to this state. For fifteen years he had charge of the Illawarra and Robertson half-squadrons, residing in Wollongong and also in Berry, and he also acted as cavalry instructor to the N S.W. Lancers, being regarded as one of the best instructors ever possessed by the state. He was very popular throughout the regiment, being held in high esteem by both officers and men. He did a lot of work in connection with organising the troops for South Africa, was present with the detachment of N.S.W. Lancers at the opening of the Commonwealth Parliament at Melbourne, and had also seen active service. On resigning his position in the military service he was fittingly banqnetted both at Berry and Robertson, and presented with handsome tokens of esteem. The late Mr. Stanley was born in England. He was twice married, his second wife surviving him. He leaves eight children, three being by his first wife, and five by his second wife. He was a man of great force of character and individuality, as his military rank would demand, whilst all his business dealings were characterised by a high sense of honor. The funeral of the deceased was to have taken place yesterday afternoon in the Waverley Cemetery. :: __SHOWFACTBOX__ Category:Ancestry from England Category:Migrants from England to New South Wales Category:Resided in New South Wales